In semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) fabrication processes, the resolution of a photoresist pattern begins to blur at about 45 nanometer (nm) half pitch. To continue to use fabrication equipment purchased for larger technology nodes, multi-exposure methods have been developed.
Multiple exposure or multi-patterning technology (MPT) involves forming patterns on a single layer over a substrate using two or more different masks in succession. As long as the patterns within each individual mask comply with the relevant minimum separation distances for the technology node, the combination of patterns formed using the plural masks may include smaller spacings than the minimum separation distance design rule. Thus, MPT provides flexibility and generally allows for significant reduction in overall IC layout.
MPT is a layout splitting method analogous to an M-coloring problem for layout splitting in graph theory, where M is the number of masks used to expose a single layer (and the number of exposures). For example, if two masks are to be used (double patterning technology, DPT), it is customary to refer to the patterns as being assigned one of two “color types”, where the color corresponds to a photomask assignment. As used herein, DPT is an example of MPT, so that generic references to MPT include DPT as one non-limiting example.
Some multi-patterning methods, such as the litho-etch-litho-etch (LELE) method use plural reticles in succession for patterning a single layer. Other multi-patterning methods, such as the self-aligned double patterning (SADP) method, use one reticle as a first mask to pattern a resist, and then form spacers adjacent those patterns, and use the spacers as a hard mask for further etching.